Cerebral cavernous malformations (CCM) is a vascular disease of the central nervous system characterized by the presence of vascular lesions in the brain and spinal cord. Clinical symptoms associated with CCM are variable and may include recurrent headaches, focal neurological deficits, seizures, hemorrhagic stroke and/or death. There is no pharmacological treatment available for CCM patients - conservative management by observation or brain surgery are the only current treatment options. Thus, there is a critical need to more fully elucidate the pathobiology and disease mechanisms associated with CCM so that preventative pharmacological treatments can be developed. Developing treatments and translating research findings to the human phenotype will require global collaboration from stakeholders in research, clinical care, advocacy, industry, and government agencies. Facilitating these advancements and collaborations is a priority of Angioma Alliance - the patient advocacy organization for those affected by CCM. The primary objective of this proposal is to host the 8th annual CCM Scientific Meeting. The annual Angioma Alliance CCM Scientific Meeting is the only venue for international researchers and clinicians to assemble and share their latest CCM research data and clinical findings. There are no other disease-based meetings, workshops or conferences dedicated to the topic of cerebral cavernous malformations. No other national or international meetings attract the same cohort of scientists from fields including genetics, vascular biology, pharmacology, neurology, radiology, neurosurgery, proteomics, and cell biology; all of whom are dedicated to fully elucidating the pathobiology of CCM and translating those findings to the human condition. The CCM Scientific Meeting focuses on the future for the patient community, both for seeking a cure and also by fostering the training and development of the next generation of CCM scientists and physicians. The field of CCM research continues to advance rapidly. In keeping with this pace, this proposal is designed to request partial funding to help support the continued expansion of the CCM Scientific Meeting program. We intend to host a scientific meeting with the following specific aims: 1. To gather a diverse group of clinical and basic science investigators focusing on CCM research and related fields. 2. To provide a training opportunity and showcase for young investigators. 3. To create an action plan for the design and implementation of clinical treatment trials. ! PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cerebral cavernous malformations (CCM) is a debilitating disease of the brain and spinal cord that can cause affected individuals to suffer recurrent headaches, hearing and vision problems, seizures and/or stroke. At this time there is no available drug treatment; the only option for most patients is to undergo brain surgery. The CCM Scientific Meeting is designed to gather the world's experts on this illness to discuss the latest n research advances and plan for future research collaborations and clinical drug trials.